This invention relates to gas turbine engines and, more particularly, to a rotary heat-accumulator type heat exchanger for such engines adapted to effectively cool portions of the sealing means of the heat exchanger.
As is well know, a sealing means of the prior art for a rotary heat-accumulator type heat exchanger of a gas turbine engine generally comprises a sliding plate, a shield panel and a backing plate to effect separation of the flows of low temperature, high-pressure air and of high-temperature, low pressure exhaust gases. A drawback is encountered with this prior art in that the temperature of a portion of the sealing means is raised to an excessive high level during operation of the gas turbine engine due to inherent construction of the sealing means and, thus, a heat resisting layer formed on the sliding plate is caused to be separated therefrom.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved sealing member for a rotary heat-accumulator type heat exchanger of a gas turbine engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved sealing member for a rotary heat-accumulator type heat exchanger which is provided with a cooling means by which the sealing member is effectively cooled.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved sealing member which is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.